This relates generally to items formed from flexible material such as fabric-based items and, more particularly, to integrating magnetic closures into items formed from layers of flexible material.
Zippers are commonly used as closures for bags, garments, and other items formed from fabric. Some zippers are formed from discrete interlocking elements mounted on fabric tape. For example, plastic elements may be molded onto a fabric tape or metal elements may be crimped onto a fabric tape. In coil zippers, a coiled monofilament is processed to form interlocking teeth. Coil zippers can be sewn to a fabric tape.
Zippers on fabric tape can be sewn to pieces of fabric or layers of other flexible materials such as leather or plastic. The pieces of fabric or other flexible material may form portions of a garment, the sides of a bag, or other items that use zippers.
Conventional zippers mounted on fabric tape can be unsightly. The tape on which the zipper is mounted may be too soft or too stiff relative to the fabric or other flexible material to which the tape is sewn, leading to wrinkles and other disruption to the flexible material when the zipper is used. Zippers may sometimes snag on portions of the tape or portions of the flexible material. Conventional zippers can also be cumbersome to use, often requiring more than one hand to open and close.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved closures for fabric, leather, and other layers of flexible material.